Unexpected
by ondoden
Summary: Chrono and Shion have some issues with romantic tension.
1. Chapter 1

**plz dont judge my writing i actually do not write fanfiction (or creative writing in general) at all. i only uploaded this because there is absolutely no shiokuro fanfiction out there**

 **ALSO i drew the cover image myself**

* * *

When Shion invited his teammates to one of the Kiba family's balls, Chrono thought he had a fairly good idea of what was in store. He expected having to wear an itchy suit. He expected old people who were probably richer than he'd ever be asking him questions. He wasn't even surprised that Shion's mom looked exactly him (it was a little freaky, though.)

He did not, however, find himself prepared for a question that his friend asked him.

"Chrono." Shion gracefully extended his hand, smiling winningly. "May I have this dance?"

"What."

"A dance. I'm asking you to dance with me, Chrono."

"Uh."

Shion seemed unperturbed by Chrono's reaction. "Oh, don't make such a big deal out of it. It's a Kiba family tradition to ask a close friend to dance at an event. It signifies your closeness, regardless of relationship."

Chrono stared at him doubtfully. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, that's because it's specific to my family. Now, will you dance or won't you?" Shion cocked his head expectantly. His expression hadn't changed, but his hand shook slightly.

Chrono took it.

* * *

"You're stepping on my feet," Shion hissed.

"Not my fault you decided to dance with someone who's never done it before," Chrono shot back.

"You could at least try- OW!"

Chrono shrugged ruefully. One of his hands clasped Shion's, and the other rested on his shoulder. They were shuffling together with little success, which was not helped by other guests watching them with expressions ranging from confusion to amusement. _Seriously, what was Shion thinking?_

"This is... kind of gay."

"It's not 'gay,' Chrono, it's a Kiba family tradition."

"Your family traditions are gay."

Shion huffed. "Well, if you hate it _so_ much, then we can just stop." He made motions to step away from Chrono.

"Wait-" Without thinking, Chrono pulled Shion closer to him and found himself inches from the other's face.

"C-Chrono?!"

Chrono was very aware that he needed to explain why he had essentially just pulled Shion into a hug, but his brain seemed to have ceased function. "Um." Shion's breath tickled his face. He blushed.

* * *

"I'm losing my mind," Tokoha muttered to herself. She and Shion's mother were sitting on the sidelines, watching the duo's theatrics.

Mrs. Kiba smiled sympathetically. "Are they... usually like this?"

"No, they're worse." Tokoha took a swig of her drink. "I hope you're prepared to wait, like, ten more years for your son to get a boyfriend, because with the way they act neither will ever confess."

"O-Oh."

She shrugged. "Honestly? I need to apologize on their behalf. I don't know what it _is_ with my friends and unresolved romantic tension. When I realized I had a crush on Kumi, I told her within a few days. Easy as that. They're as bad as Am and Luna, and _that's_ saying something. Or my brother and that Ibuki guy!"

"I... see..." Mrs. Kiba had no idea who Tokoha was referring to.

Meanwhile, Chrono and Shion appeared to be in an argument. Both their faces were scarlet. Everyone in their vicinity looked very uncomfortable.

"God help me." Tokoha put her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**i actually wrote this chapter 6 months before i wrote the first so the writing is probably noticeably different. again i am in no way experienced with this and probably wont ever write anything again so**

* * *

"I think the answer for the last question is 279... Chrono?" Shion looked over to see that his friend had fallen asleep, sprawled over his books.

Shion shook his head. "You... we were supposed to be studying. How late _did_ you stay up building your deck? Foolish Chrono." But there was no edge to his words.

Chrono's sleeping face was surprisingly peaceful and for a moment Shion could see the child hidden inside it. With everything TRY3 had been through, Shion sometimes forgot that they were only tenth graders.

"I guess you deserve rest..." he put his book down and edged a little closer so he could watch Chrono better.

Feeling happy for some reason, Shion jerked in surprise when Chrono began to mumble. "S.. Shion..."

Shion froze up, suddenly realizing how close he was. "Yes?" he responded, trying to keep his voice level while shuffling away.

Chrono didn't seem to hear; Shion realized he was sleeptalking and relaxed again. "Shion... is..."

 _I'm what? Why do I feel so nervous to hear what Chrono has to say?_

"...a... big wussy. And has weird family traditions."

"YOU-" Shion managed to stop himself from pulling the sleeping Chrono's hair in anger. His hand came down on the latter's head instead.

"A wussy, am I? You're just bitter I beat you last time we fought!" Annoyed as he was by Chrono's sleep talk, Shion still found himself smiling and kept his voice soft. Chrono muttered something unintelligible and shifted so his head nestled in Shion's hand.

Shion stared down at him, feeling slightly embarrassed but not entirely willing to draw away. Their relationship had been rocky from the start, but he was grateful that they'd learned to work together and become closer. Did Chrono consider him a close friend? He certainly could go on about how much Shion and Tokoha had changed him and helped him, so that meant they were important to Chrono, right?

Shion thought back to the party a few nights ago. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to ask Chrono for a dance; it certainly was a Kiba tradition, but he just as easily could have asked Tokoha for one instead (and it probably would have been less awkward.) Moving with Chrono, Shion had become as aware of the new, weird tenseness in their relationship as he ever was, although he couldn't put his finger on the cause or meaning - well, that was a lie. Shion was fairly sure he knew why his feelings towards Chrono had suddenly become so confusing and _awkward_ \- but he studiously chose to ignore it.

Lost in his thoughts, Shion noticed with a start that he had been absentmindedly running his fingers through Chrono's hair. He almost dropped Chrono's head but was able to stop himself, feeling somewhat flustered. Chrono had just called him "a wussy"; even if it was sleep talk Shion didn't need to give the boy a reason to add "gay" to the list of adjectives (he hadn't gotten over "your family traditions are gay). He remained sitting close to Chrono, but carefully propped him up so he was leaning against Shion's bed and returned to studying.

Unfortunately for Shion, he found that it was now oddly difficult to concentrate. His mind kept flashing back to the dance, the feel of Chrono's hand in his and his brilliant eyes boring into Shion's- "WHAT THE HELL!" Shion hit himself with his textbook.

The noise caused Chrono to rouse slightly. "Huh...?" he muttered, peering around with bleary eyes. Shion wished very hard that either Chrono or himself were Not In The Room, but kept a composed facade that hopefully gave no sign that he had been daydreaming about dancing with Chrono. At all.

"It's nothing, Chrono. Go back to sleep."

"But I thought we were studying-"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Chrono glowered but appeared to still be so groggy that he didn't fully understand what was going on. "You're always so weird, Shion... whatever." In another minute he was out like a light.

Shion sighed to himself. Going back to studying would probably be a better use of his time than giving into to his vaguely homoromantic urges, but...

Very gently, Shion touched Chrono's face. The latter didn't react; feeling encouraged, Shion brought the boy's face closer to his own, studying Chrono's face and carefully ignoring a voice in the back of his head that was shrilly demanding to know _what the hell are you doing?_

Chrono was beautiful. Shion never thought he'd attribute the word to Chrono of all people, with his fire engine-red spiral of a hairstyle, but he certainly was unique and striking in appearance. The contours of his face were pleasing and his eyes- Shion almost smacked his own face. _Not again!_ However, he didn't move away. By now Shion was very aware of (and embarrassed about) the meaning of his actions, but he wanted to stay close to Chrono, with his hand on his cheek and Chrono's breath brushing Shion's hair slightly.

Shion's face felt like it was on fire. _No going back now, I guess?_ He leaned in closer, hoping to _god_ Chrono wouldn't wake up because Shion would have no idea how to explain what he was doing or why, other than that he had a crush more powerful than Kai Toshiki's ability to draw crits on his friend.

As slowly and carefully as he could, Shion closed the gap between them. He'd never kissed anyone before but it was _nice,_ getting to be so close to someone and feeling them return the kiss- _wait. Return? Chrono was asleep!_ Just as Shion realized this, he felt a hand in his hair and snapped his eyes open to see that Chrono was indeed kissing him back.

As pleasant as this would be under different circumstances, Shion jumped back two feet and gaped at the other. "C-CHRONO?!"

Chrono rubbed his eyes, appearing to not be entirely awake like last time. "Wh... Shion? Were we..." He returned Shion's flustered gaze in confusion. The latter quickly looked away and covered his mouth.

"Y-You kissed me back! I thought you were asleep!"

" _I_ thought I was dreaming, geez!"

"Are you implying you'd dream about kissing me?!"

"H-Hey! I never said tha- WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Well. I." Shion could sense Chrono's eyes boring into him, but couldn't bring himself to look up.

Chrono sighed. "Shion..." his tone softened. "I-If it's... like _that_..."

Shion felt he would explode if he had to stay any longer. "I- have to go." Still not looking at Chrono, he gathered up his books as quickly as possible and rushed out of Chrono's room.

"Shion, wait-"

Practically sprinting out of Chrono's apartment, Shion did not catch whatever Chrono intended to say. _What have I done?_

* * *

 **there'ssssss going to be a third (and final) chapter at some point. whenever i feel like writing again**


End file.
